Dernier souffle
by Kithuz
Summary: Le buste en avant, des cordes le retenant ses bras, Kakashi respirait bruyamment, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur ses tempes. Il n'était plus qu'avec son masque suivit de son débardeur noir et de son pantalon juûnin. Ses pieds ne touchaient le sol que du bout de ses orteils tant la corde était attachée haute. Yaoï/OS... Pas de lemon


Le buste en avant, des cordes le retenant ses bras, Kakashi respirait bruyamment, des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur ses tempes. Il n'était plus qu'avec son masque suivit de son débardeur noir et de son pantalon juûnin. Ses pieds ne touchaient le sol que du bout de ses orteils tant la corde était attachée haute.  
Ses yeux étaient fermés à cause de la fatigue accumulée de ses missions, et cette torture pour avoir ratée sa dernière rang S n'arrangeait pas les choses. Enfin ratée... Il était tout de même dans le bâtiment exclusivement réservé de l'Akatsuki, et le grand Itachi Uchiwa se tenait fièrement devant lui; ou plutôt fièrement physiquement.  
Dans l'immense bâtisse ne se trouvaient qu'eux deux, les autres étant partis vaquer à leurs occupations sous les supplications exagérées de l'Uchiwa, il voulait absolument s'occuper du cas de Kakashi Hatake lui-même.

- **Je ne te savais pas si peu discret, Kakashi-san,** commença l'homme à la chevelure ébène.

Un simple gémissement douloureux s'échappa des lèvres du ninja copieur. Itachi fit une foulée de l'ombre vers lui et attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux souillés par le sang pour lui redresser la tête. Kakashi ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les planta dans ceux de l'homme aux sharingan. Il respirait difficilement, son masque n'aidant pas; Itachi le baissa sans attendre, connaissant cet homme aussi bien qu'il se connaissait.  
Kakashi eut un léger rictus. Son souffle s'apaisa un peu. Il n'avait plus de force dans ses jambes ni dans ses bras.

- **Sasuke...** souffla l'argenté lorsqu'Itachi lâcha ses cheveux.

L'Uchiwa le regarda, lui laissant le temps de parler, sachant très bien que Kisame et Hidan l'avaient blessé de toutes parts. Kakashi leva la tête comme il put pour regarder son ancien ami.

- **Sasuke...** reprit-il dans un murmure. **Il a... Quitté Konoha...**

Il attendit une réaction, mais rien. Itachi resta impassible; simplement une légère tristesse le traversa. Mais il se ressaisit aussitôt.

- **Je te connais, Kakashi-san, tu sais faire preuve de discrétion, tu n'as pas atterris ici par hasard... Que cherches-tu ?** demanda l'Uchiwa.  
- **Toi...** répondit doucement l'argenté. **Je voulais... Te voir...**

Itachi leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- **Moi ?**

Kakashi hocha difficilement la tête et l'Uchiwa coupa les cordes qui le retenaient. Le ninja de Konoha tomba mollement au sol, se retrouvant à plat ventre, sa joue reposant sur le ciment. Itachi le souleva par la taille et l'allongea sur une table derrière lui.

- **Si Tsunade est au courant de ma présence... Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau à mon retour...** susurra Kakashi dans un sourire.  
- **Pourquoi veux-tu me voir ?** fit Itachi pour en finir au plus vite.

Le cœur de Kakashi se brisa un peu plus. C'était le troisième Uchiwa qu'il perdait et il allait devoir le dire à son prédécesseur, le deuxième qui l'avait quitté.

- **Sasuke te cherche...** souffla-t-il. **Il veux mettre un terme à ton existence.**  
- **Je sais bien,** Itachi baissa la tête.  
- **Mais moi je refuse !** Kakashi se redressa violemment, se tenant au bras de l'Uchiwa.  
- **Kakashi, tu savais très bien que ça arriverait un jour...** lâcha tristement l'homme aux sharingan.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'argenté. Itachi l'essuya aussitôt de son pouce.

- **S'il veut me tuer, il me tuera. Je ne l'en empêcherait pas...**  
- **Itachi...**

L'Uchiwa rapprocha lentement son visage de celui de l'argenté.

- **Le jour où je mourais, je ne t'oublierais pas...**

Il déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Triste était le baiser. Les mains de Kakashi se perdirent dans la longue crinière de jais. Leur langues jouèrent une dernière fois ensemble. Itachi le fixa en activant ses sharingan.

- **Je t'aimerais... Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle...**

Kakashi sombra dans l'inconscience.  
Il se réveilla bien plus tard, à l'hôpital de Konoha. Dame Tsunade était à son chevet, un sourire bienveillant au lèvres.

- **Que s'est-il passé ?** murmura Kakashi.  
- **Nous t'avons retrouvé aux portes du village, inconscient,** répondit la blonde. **Et tu as fais un excellent travail une fois de plus. Un des membres de l'Akatsuki est tombé deux jours après ton arrivée, tu as dormi six jours.**  
- **Qui !?** s'exclama l'argenté en serrant les draps.  
- Itachi Uchiwa.

Tsunade continua de parler et finit par sortir de la chambre, laissant le ninja copieur dans ses pensées.  
La fêlure de son cœur avait cédée pour laisser partir une autre partie d'elle même.  
Son ultime amour était partit...


End file.
